The One with Joey's daughter
by icarlylover14
Summary: Joey meets a little girl who he realizes is his daughter from one of his old girlfriends.Would raising her change his life forever? .P.S-This is my first fanfic so please be nice! May contain some mild language and Phoey .I don't own Friends.
1. TOW They Meet Daisy

Ch.1:The One Where They Meet Daisy

It was a summer morning in New -39-year-old Joey decided to relax in his apartment since ''Days of Our Lives''was on season got up,ate Cap'n Crunch and watched TV. He usually goes to the other apartment where Monica's apartment was, But now it wasn't. He visits Chandler,Monica,Rachel,Ross,Phoebe and everyone else, But it wasn't the same without them there. Joey was now a famous actor, But at home, he felt like the last man standing on Earth. He even wondered if he'd find the ''one''after he broke up with Rachel,But he somebody that was amazing like she was. Later,that afternoon,he heard a knock on the door so he opened it and saw a woman in white blouse,brown pencil skirt, and black heels. She was holding the hand of a little girl that seemed to be around little girl had short light brown curly hair and had a pink Hello Kitty backpack.''May I help you with something?''he asked.''Are you Joey Tribbiani?''the woman asked .''Yeah''he asked if they would come in,he agreed.''So,..how you doin'?''he used his pick-up line when he found the woman attractive.''um...Fine''she replied kind of confused.''I'm Adrienne Melhoff,I work for Child Social you know a woman named Kate Miller?''.''Well,yeah''Joey remembered.''Years ago,you must've dated her,and a year after,she had a baby 's dying of breast cancer and she's in the hospital mother is very hard and strict and we don't want the child to end up with her so we were thinking the only person that could raise her is her biological father''.''So what are you trying to say?''Joey asked.''Joey,say hi to your daughter''Adrienne a moment,Joey's heart wanted to believe it may have been a mistake,But it wasn' may have dated and had a lot of one-night stands with girls,But not something that could lead to did have his eyes,But she had golden-brown hair and freckles on her nose. He didn't know how to react,all he thought of was he,Joey Tribbiani,who flirts with women,has a little girl was very shy when she looked up at Joey and hid behind Adrienne.''This is your dad,would you like to say hi?''she asked as she looked over girl looked back at Joey and quietly said,''Hi''. She went to the couch and colored in her Disney Princess coloring book.''What's her name?''he asked as he watched her color.''Daisy''Adrienne said.

''How long does Kate have?''

''They don't know yet,the doctors said she hasn't been doing well lately''

''How old is she?''

'' 's no trouble at all,she just needs a friend''

Joey nodded as she grabbed her cell phone and began to leave,''I might be back to check on her so she has everything she , Daisy!''Joey thanked her as she left the went over to sit with Daisy while she colored different random colors on her page.''What are you doing?''Joey asked.''I'm coloring Cinderella's dress''she saw that there was an explosion on the Cinderella coloring page as if she threw up a rainbow.''You know,I could never color inside the lines''he added.

''Me either,It's really hard''she replied. Joey found one thing they had in common, But after a while they started talking and they stopped until Daisy suggested watching TV and he turned it on and watched ''Looney Tunes''. She giggled and hopped on the recliner chair as they watched it.''you like,Looney Tunes,huh?''he asked the they started talking about what they like and don't like and he told her about ''Days of Our Lives'' and the ,Joey told the gang about Daisy and how she ended up with him and a day later,He took her to Central Perk where they all met to meet their friend's daughter


	2. TOW the First Day of School

**Sorry if the title and chapter sucks, I had trouble editing because I've never done this before. If you didn't understand, Daisy's 5 and it takes place in 2006.**

Ch.2:TOW With the First Day of School

Joey and Daisy went to Central Perk where everyone else was."They also have kids there" he told her."Are they my age?"she asked."Not really,But don't worry,you'll love them"he entered the apartment holding Daisy's hand. "Hey,guys"he said as they made a chorus of "Hey Joe" and "Hey" . " This is Daisy" he said as he turned to the little girl. "This is Ross, Phoebe , Rachel , Chandler , Monica , and Mike" . She shakes their hands. " Oh, and this is Emma , Erica , and Jack,But they can't much talk yet" he introduced her to the 4-year old brunette and the 2-year-old twins." I think she already knows that " Chandler added. " I like your Princess watch" she said as she looked at Emma's Disney Princess watch. "Thanks, I got it for my birthday" Emma smiled. "Hey, do you want to see my scab? " asked Adam,Phoebe and Mike's 6-year-old son as he was about to lift his knee . There was a chorus of "Ookay!" and "Eww". "Adam Harmony Hannigan! " Phoebe scolded at her son. " What,she's new "he shrugged as he walked away. " Mike,why don't you take the kids upstairs " Rachel suggested as Mike walked the kids to the door that leads to the apartment building. "She seems smart for age " Monica commented. " So wait , isn't Kate that actress you dated? " Chandler asked . "Yeah" Joey replied . "I just can't believe she's dying ". " And what about Daisy?"asked Ross. "I'm getting quite along with her . There's something about her that makes me have this connection with her , you know?" "No , , Not really " Chandler broke the silence . " Joey , I think you deserve this " Phoebe said . " I do?" asked Joey . " Yeah , parenting's fun . just that you have getting her ready for school and picking her up from school and make them lunch and... what the hell , you'll make a parent as I am " The pregnant blonde encouraged him . When they got to Joey's apartment, they found Mike , Emma , Erica , Jack , Daisy , and Adam sleeping on the couch with crayons and notepad pages that were drawn on on the coffee table . " That's so cute " Rachel looked on . Phoebe waked up Mike while Ross and Chandler carried Emma and the twins out of the apartment and Mike left with Phoebe and Adam. After everyone left , Joey carried Daisy to her room , took off her shoes , and put her on her bed . Joey began to leave the room . " Daddy ? " asked Daisy tiredly . " Yeah ? " Joey looked back .

"Can you stay ? "

Joey layed next to her and held her close as she fell noticed that she clutched to his shirt and he fell next morning , Joey got Daisy ready for her first day at school , But it was one more week until Spring Break . They ate breakfast and packed her lunch box and backpack . " Ok , you have your peanut butter and jelly sandwich , Cheetos , grapes , and juice box " Joey looked through her lunch box . He began to take parenting more serious . " Joey , the bus is coming in 5 minutes , go , go , we gotta cm'on! " Monica rushed into the apartment . What was she doing here ? he thought . She was taking Emma to school because Ross and Rachel were already at work. " Relax , I'm taking her to school " said Joey . "Well then I must hurry up then. dammit! " she said as she left the room . "Cm'on , Daze , we don't wanna be late " he said to her as they rushed out of the apartment . "Wait !" Daisy kneeled to the floor and strapped her Velcro Sketchers . After Emma,Daisy,and Ben went to school , Joey went to Chandler and Monica's house and saw Chandler sitting on the couch with Jack sitting next to him and Erica playing with her building blocks on the coffee table . " Where's Monica? " he asked . " She went to help buy and decorate for Emma's birthday " Chandler replied . Erica began to throw blocks at Jack . " No , Erica , you do not throw your blocks at your brother . " "You're pretty good " Joey added . " Yeah , except for putting them to sleep " said Chandler . How is it going with Daisy ? " "Great " replied Joey. "Yesterday , she started to call me 'daddy' " . "That's great " Chandler complicated . Rachel came in with bags in her hands and asked what were they talking about . " I asked Joey about Daisy " he said . "Oh, yeah , how is it ? " she asked as she sat down on the couch . "You could at least help me with the bags " Ross complained as he came in with his arms holding a load of bags .

" Great " Joey said . "I have to pick her up from school because we're doing something special " . "Joey,you can't just pull her out of class like that , it's her first day " said Rachel . " I won't mind about it " he shrugged . "Remember to pick up Ben and Emma " she called out.


	3. TOW the Birthday Party

Ch.3:The One with the Birthday Party

Ross,Rachel,Phoebe,Joey,Mike,and the kids went to Chandler and Monica's house to for Erica and Jack's 3rd even helped set up decorations,But some of them wanted to stop because of Monica's bossiness."Can we have cake now?"Emma asked constantly. "Emma,we've already told you nobody eats cake until we sing 'Happy Birthday' so mind your manners" said Ross."Sorry,Daddy " Emma dragged herself upstairs."Hey,I was thinking that for Emma or Daisy's birthday,we could hire performers,oh,or probably a clown!"Joey suggested. "gee,that might just bring the kids their attention" Chandler said sarcastically,knowing that having a clown would scare one of the kids to death."I'm turning thwee!"cried Erica. " That's right my little jellybean " Monica beamed as she picked up Erica."Phoebe,when is your baby due?". "Consuela's due on April 13th" Phoebe replied."Consuela?"Chandler asked."Well,me and Mike haven't decided on naming her yet so I decided I should name her Consuela after my fake name 'Princess Consuela Banana Hammock' " Phoebe others looked confused,But they knew understood what she was trying to say. "Emma,could you take the twins upstairs with you? " Rachel asked as Emma took the twins' hands and they went joined them as they walked up the steps."No shoes on the carpet! " Monica called out."I can believe the twins are already 3, I wish they were babies again ". " I don't "added Chandler. "Why not?" asked Monica. " The crying,the screaming,the changing diapers,and telling them apart which was really hard ". "Well, things are changing really quickly like the twins turning 3,Phoebe having a baby , and Joey having Daisy " Rachel exclaimed. " Let just need to face the fact that things are changing ". "No ,we're not ,He follows no deal! " Joey spoke up as he pointed to the ceiling

As the party went on , It was time to light the cake. "Soccer!"Jack squealed as he saw the cake that had a soccer ball and a tiara on it. "Ok ,I'm going to light it first " Monica said as she went to the kitchen. " Oh ,come on! " Joey blurted out . After they had cake , Emma , Daisy , Adam ,and the twins played with their presents as it was time for them to leave . "Ok ,Emma , say bye to your cousins " said Ross. "But I'm not even tired! " Emma exclaimed as she crossed her arms . " Well , I'm tired so come on" Ross picked up Emma and she groaned . They waved bye to their friends as they to their cars outside . Emma and Daisy called out goodbye as they got in their cars

2 days later , Joey began to get into being a parent . Daisy began to warm up to him as well . There was something about Daisy that he couldn't figure out because it was the feeling that seemed to be as if she stole his heart . " Daze , guess what ? " Joey said as he walked in the living room and saw her watching TV on one of the chairs . " What ? " she turned around in the chair . " We're having 2 boxes of pizza tonight "he told her . " Cool ! " the little girl lifted herself on the stool "It sure does sound like a lot of pizza ". " Well , now you're a Tribbiani , which means you're gonna start eating like one " Joey exclaimed . After they ordered pizza , They ate together at the counter . " Where 's Chick Jr. and Duck Jr. ? " she asked . " They probably went somewhere to their pen " he replied . " Mommy never let me eat this much at night " said Daisy .

" Your dad knows how to make Friday night fun , huh? " he asked and she nodded . "I hope we can do this when she comes back " Daisy said . " What do you mean ? " Joey asked . " She left , But she didn't tell me where she was going so I was sent to the child services so they can send me here , But she'll be back and we can be a family together "she explained . Joey nodded , But he was confused . He burped , But then Daisy burped so they had a burp-off that lasted 2 minutes until Daisy made a big belch . " Not bad , kiddo . Next time , we're doing it on mozzarella sticks " he said.

**A/N:Please review!**


	4. TOW the Child Physcologist

Ch. 3:TOW with the Child Physcologist

It was around three in morning . During that night , Joey heard a blood - curdling scream from the other room so as soon as he got up from bed , he rushed to Daisy 's room and turned on the light . She was curled up in her bed with tears streaming down her cheeks . " Daze , what 's wrong ? " he asked softly . He tried to calm her down , But she struggled in his arms crying . " Turn the light on ! Make it stop ! " she sobbed . He calmed her down by rubbing her back in circles . " Shhhh , it 's ok , sweetie , I'm right here , it' s going to be ok " he held her in his arms as she began to settle down , But later , she threw up in the bathroom . Joey told everyone about what happend last night at Central Perk . " Oh my god " Monica added . "Are you sure that she 's not like nauseous or sick ? " Ross asked . " No " said Joey . " All I know is that she starts screaming and she throws up ". "This sounds kinda serious , you should take her to like a child Physcologist " Chandler said . Joey nodded , But looked confused , " What the hell is that ? " . "A child physcologist is a therapist that studies kids for like physical or mental problems " Chandler explained . " I wouldn't do that to her " Joey said . He hated the idea of sending her somewhere as scary as the doctor's office . " Sorry Joe , But you have to if this happend " said Chandler . Joey sighed , "You 're right , I 'll make an appointment on Thursday ". At the child physcology , Joey and Daisy waited in the office while Daisy played with toys . " Daisy Tribbiani ? " the lady asked, Hi , I'm Dr . Gilberth . You must be Daisy 's father ? ". " Yes " Joey shook Dr . Gilberth 's hand . She greeted Daisy and they went to her office . Dr . Gilberth let Daisy play with toys and read books . " So Daisy , would you like to sit down and talk ?" she asked . " Ok " Daisy sat at the little table with Dr. Gilberth . " You 're dad told me that you've been scared lately . would you like to explain why ? " she asked .

" I'm scared of the dark "

" Really ? "

" yeah , sometimes , I feel like Daddy or Mommy 's not there "

" You have your own room ? "

" uh - huh , but it's just me and Daddy "

" What about your mother ? "

" She 's gone "

" Where ? "

" I don't know "

" Do you have any stuffed animals "

" Yes "

" What I would do is sleep with them so I won't get scared "

" But I like it when I'm with Mommy or Daddy "

"Ok , But remember to use for stuffed animals just in case "

Daisy nodded . Later , Daisy was drawing in her notepad and was talking to Joey . " I don't know how to say this , But Daisy has Separation Anxiety Disorder , which means she will have panic attacks and that she 's probably more attached to her parents " she explained . Joey was speechless . He felt like he could have known she has it sooner when he had her . Later , he explained it to Rachel, " How couldn't I have known this , I'm a terrible father " he said to her . " Well , maybe nobody else knew. She must've just started having this " Rachel said as she held his hand . " Hey , Joey , how about we have a double playdate on Friday ? " Phoebe asked . " What do you mean ? " he asked . " I mean we could set up a play date for Adam and Daisy and we could hang out so she won't feel so away from you " Phoebe explained . "Great idea " said Joey . " Hi , Daddy " Daisy walked from the other room . " Hey , Muffin " Joey lifted Daisy on his lap . He was happy to give her a nickname after one of his favorite foods . " I'm going to get her ready for bed , see you guys tomarrow " Joey picked up Daisy and went to the other apartment . Ross and Rachel moved to Monica and Chandler's apartment days later . Joey sat on the couch and Daisy walked over and sat next to him . " What am I going to do with you ? " he asked . " I'm Sorry , Daddy " she said . He kissed the top of her head , " I know ".


	5. TOW the Playdate

I also want to apologize for getting Daisy's age and year or SAD wrong because I got mixed up . Please review because I would appreciate criticism.

Ch . 5 : TOW with the Playdate

It had been 4 days Joey has Daisy . He already set up the house for Phoebe and Adam to come over . Daisy 's brown curls bounced on her shoulders as she skipped from her room singing the " Winnie the Pooh " theme song . " You have a nice outfit you pick out " said Joey . " I know , Daddy " she giggled . " Why don't you go put Chick Jr . and Duck Jr . in my room ? " Joey asked . " Ok " she nodded . " Who ' s my Princess ? " Joey asked . " Fairy Princess ! " she corrected him . " Fine , Fairy Princess " said Joey . " I am " Daisy smiled . " and How much do I love you ? " asked Joey . " lots and lots and lots " Daisy stretched out her arms . " Nice , baby doll " Joey kissed Daisy on the cheek , " So go put them in my room while I check things " he told her . Daisy led Chick Jr . and Duck Jr . behind her , " cm'on , Duck Jr . , cm'on , Chick Jr . ! " . Joey smiled at his daughter 's quirky bond with the chick and duck . She loved having farm animals as pets , even if most of her friends has dogs or guinea pigs , she was lucky . Joey texted Phoebe to bring some snacks and she said she may be running a little late so she could get Mike to tie her shoes when she wasn't unable to . Joey texted back that there was nothing to worry about and Daisy walked over to him , " What are you doing ? " she asked suspiciously . " I was texting Phoebe " he replied . " Ok , I'm going to give you a bath because she's going to be running late " . " I don 't like baths " Daisy folded her arms . " I'm never ever going to take a bath " . "Aw , cm' ere you " he smiled as he scooped Daisy and walked to the bathroom . " What did I do ? " she asked . " You get me , you really get me " he said . Joey and Phoebe were going to have a pajama play date for the kids so he bathed Daisy , got her in her pajamas , and layed out pillows and blankets on the floor in the living room . When Phoebe and Adam came over , They started eating snacks , watched movies , and made pillow forts . Phoebe , Joey , Daisy , and Adam started to talk to " Consuela " who was in Phoebe ' s womb . " When you come out and get big , you get to play with me , Daisy , Emma , and Erica and Jack " Adam said to Phoebe ' s swollen stomach . " And you could hang out at your Uncle Joey ' s and play foosball and stuff " Joey added . " Consuela wants to hear me sing " said Phoebe . " How do you know , Pheebs ? " asked Joey . " Well , since she 's inside me , I can sense what she 's saying or what she thinks like I can tell she wants to hear music by the way she 's kicking me rythmically " she explains . Then , they sang " Smelly Cat " to the baby and Phoebe told them that she thinks she liked it . Later , Joey , Daisy , and Adam has a pillow fight , But Phoebe couldn 't play because of her pregnancy so she was Joey 's guard to cheer her up . As they played , Daisy and Adam hid behind their pillow fort and began hitting Phoebe and Joey until Daisy hit Joey with a pillow and he fell dramatically like a soldier getting hit at war . Daisy knew it was one of those games that she plays with him where her father acts over stuff . She m crawled toward him grinning .

" Is he - "

" Shh ! " she shushed Adam as she crawled toward him and began to touch him , But he got up and grabbed Daisy and Adam and started tickling them . The room grew into a fit of laughter . Then , it was time to leave . " Well , I have go because I have a client first thing on the morning " Phoebe explained . " We could set up another ..next weekend " suggested Joey . Phoebe agreed . As she said goodbye , she dropped her guitar , But when Joey helped her picked it up , she took it and their hands met at the neck of the guitar . " Oh , um , good night " Phoebe snapped out of what happend and walked downstairs with Adam . After he got Daisy to bed , he watched Baywatch for a while because he wasn 't that tired . Then , he thought of how much fun he had with Phoebe . They didn 't have such a fun night like that since , But he thought of what happens before she left . Could it be that he ' s falling in love with her again or was it a one time thing ? "Dammit " he muttered as he put his hand on his face . He had a crush on Phoebe , But not as serious as it was .


	6. AN

Author's Note :

I won't upload for a while because I'm going on a cruise and I won't be having service on my phone , But I'll try to upload tomarrow or so . If not then please try to review it . If you don't like the story , don't say anything mean . P.S.- I'm need a song/lullaby for Joey and Daisy because I'm having trouble finding one so please give me one.

~Happy Spring Break!


	7. Sneak Peek

A/N: One of (the songs) my first choices were "Goodnight My Angel " by Billy Joel . Anyway , here's a sneak peek at the new chapters :

The One Where Joey Shares Food

The One with the Truth About Kate

The One Where Dr. Remoray Returns

The One Where Daisy Fights

The One with Daisy's Christening

Please R&R!

~Happy Spring Break!


	8. TOW Joey Shares Food

Ch . 8 : The One Where Joey Shares Food

It was the beginning of Spring Break , But Joey and Daisy had a lazy weekend . Now , the apartment began to change slowly . Joey decided to child-proof his apartment by putting away the magazines , there were Barbie dolls and crayons on the table , drawing spotted on the refrigerator , and het tricycle was in the apartment . He didn't mind about since he was use to fatherhood . Later that day , Joey and Daisy was sitting on the barcalounger chairs while watching Baywatch . Daisy seemed to like watching it because of the pretty women running with their hair blowing behind them . " Can I watch Tom & Jerry ? " she asked . " Are you sure you don't wanna watch Dora the Explorer ? " asked Joey . " No way , that shows for weirdos " she replied . " Ok , I'll change it for you " he said . " That's okay , I know how to change it " said Daisy . Joey was kind of stunned at her independence and that a 5-year-old would dislike Dora the Explorer . Daisy began to grab a handful of popcorn , But Joey stopped her . " Hey , no one takes my food " he said firmly . " But I'm hungry too " she pouted . " yeah , But you can get your own food from the fridge because we don't do that here " said Joey . Daisy began to get angrier , " Then I'm not eating dinner ! " she stormed in her room with her arms crossed and sat on her bed facing the wall . She was pouting enough to keep herself from crying . Joey then felt horrible for how he lectured Daisy on his " Joey doesn't share food " rule . He wanted to punish her , But he knew he couldn't because it might make it worse . Then , he prompted himself to do something that he never did before . He walked in Daisy 's room and sat next beside her on her bed . " Hey , sweetie " he said . She looked down at her feet . Joey sighed , " Look , I'm sorry for what I said , I didn't really mean that because I'm really sensitive about my food , But if it makes you any happier , Then , here you go " . Joey handed her the bowel of popcorn and she agreed , " Thank you " . " What else can I say ? " he asked . Daisy took another handful of popcorn and Joey took her hand to take some of the popcorn , " Don't take all of it because I don't want you to miss dinner " .


	9. TOW the Truth About Kate

I know I'm posting now , I was at Florida and I have reception . I accidently skipped a chapter . sorry if I'm being an awful writer , I have autism and I sometimes get mixed up .

Ch . 7 : TOW The Truth About Kate

Joey was bathing Daisy while she blew bubbles . He shampooed her hair with a strawberry - scented shampoo . " For dinner , can we have spasghetti ? " she asked . " It 's spaghetti , Daisy " he said . " Well , I like it . It's my favorite food " said Daisy . She continued blowing bubbles until she made a big one and it popped in her face . " Daddy , I made big one , a big one ! " she squealed . " That's cool , Muffin " he said . The phone rang and we went to the counter in the living room . He answered it and it was Adrienne . " I just called you because I have some good news and bad news " she said . " Ok , what's the good news he asked .

" The good news is Kate's mother lost custody of Daisy and was arrested when they found evidence of the abuse "

" And what's the bad news ? "

" Kate passed away yesterday "

Joey froze and looked down at the counter . " I'm Sorry , Mr . Tribbiani " she said . " That's okay " he quietly said , " call me Joey " . "Ok , I call you back soon " said Adrienne . " Thanks , Adrienne " Joey said as he hung up . He was really heartbroken . He knew he did the right thing to take Daisy to help his girl he once dated , But now he has to deal with the pain of her dying and telling Daisy about the news . Joey 's heart began to ache because he hated to see Daisy's eyes when he tells her about her mother 's death . He got himself back up from the stool when he heard Daisy call him as he went to the bathroom to get Daisy out of the bathtub . Joey told Rachel and Ross about it while Daisy was with Emma in the other room . " I don't know what went wrong . " said Joey , " I just don't want to do this to Daisy because she means the world to me, y'know? and when she's crushed , I'm crushed " . Monica stroked his arm , " Look , Joey , I know it's hard for you and Daisy , But we are with you on this and we 're going to help you ." she said ." I know it's hard for you ,But you're going to have to be brave on this ..for her " .


	10. TOW Joey Stays Home

Ch . 9 : TOW Joey Stays Home

Daisy was playing with Emma across the hall while Joey watched TV in the apartment . He heard a knock on the door so he answered it and there was a brunette woman . " Hi , you 're Joey , right ? " she asked . " Yeah " he said . " I 'm Lucy , Kate 's sister " she said . " Do you mind if I come in ? " . " No " said Joey as Lucy walked in . " I just came to see how Daisy 's doing because I know this must be harder on her than it is for me after Kate , you know .." Lucy explained . " I get it " Joey said . " She must've had it hard raising Daisy on her own " . " Kate never wanted to raise Daisy on her own " said Lucy . " What ? " asked Joey . Lucy explained , " Well , she decided she didn't want to be a mother since she had less money and she was diagnosed with breast cancer so she named you the guardian of her child because during that time you guys dated ,she thought that you were one of the most caring boyfriend she had ever had . Kate loved Daisy , But she didn't want to raise her and deal with that at the same time" . " Oh , well , thanks for coming by " said Joey , not knowing what to say after that . " Ok , where 's Daisy ? " asked Lucy . " Over my friend , Rachel 's apartment playing with her friend " replied Joey . " Well , tell her that I dropped by " said Lucy as she began to leave , " Thanks , Joey " . That night , Daisy was playing with her Barbie dolls on the counter . Now it was it - He had to tell her . Joey remembered what Monica told him , But a lump already was about to form in his throat . He tried the best he could to swallow it back in and go over to where she was sitting . It was going to hurt seeing her smile fade , But he had to do it for her . " Daze , sweetie " said Joey. " Can we talk for a second ? " . " Ok " Daisy went over to the couch and Joey sat her on his lap . " Listen , I just called Adrienne " he began . " and she told me that you 're Mommy took a trip " . " Where ? " she asked . " She took a trip with God " he replied . " Is she dead ? " Daisy asked . She hated to cry about it because she knew her mother wouldn't die until she gets old . " Yeah " he said quietly . Daisy ran off to her room . Joey didn't know what to do after that .

Later that night , He decided to get the grief out of his head , But he couldn ' t . It was more stronger than his feelings for Rachel . He slept across from Hugsy who sat across from him on the other pillow . " Daddy ! " he heard Daisy scream from her room so he got out bed ( put on his pants first ) and rushed to Daisy 's room and she was crying and on the floor was if she fell . Joey picked up Daisy and tried to soothe her . He sat on her bed and held her close , " Now what 's the matter ? " he asked . " I had a nightmare . You died , you and Mommy died ! " she sobbed . He began to calm her down and told her that she was safe now and he was here . Joey held Daisy like a baby and carried her to his room . She was shaking and breathing heavily . He dressed her in his big Hockey shirt to make her comfortable . " Are you going to go away like Mommy did ? " she asked . " No " he replied , " Listen , we 're gonna work it out , just you and me and Mommy 's in a special place where she 's still staying with us " . " I 'm sleepy " she said . Joey decided to sing her a lullaby because he knew that would calm her down . He began to sing her one he heard a long time ago , " ' Goodnight my angel , it's time to close your eyes and save these questions for another day . I think I know what you've been asking me , I think I know what I've been trying to say . I am never going to leave you and you should always know no matter where you go , no matter where you are I 'm not that far ...away " he paused as he saw Daisy quietly sleep . He carefully put her in the bed , tucked her in , and kissed her forehead . " Goodnight , Princess " he whispered . Joey saw Hugsy sitting behind Daisy so he took him and put him in Daisy 's arms and he went to sleep .


	11. Author's Note

Author's Note :

I won't upload for a while because I'm going on a cruise and I won't be having service on my phone , But I'll try to upload tomarrow or so . If not then please try to review it . If you don't like the story , don't say anything mean . P.S.- I'm need a song/lullaby for Joey and Daisy because I'm having trouble finding one so please give me one.

~Happy Spring Break!


	12. TOW Joey Stays Home : Part 2

Ch . 9 : TOW Joey Stays Home : Part 2

Joey took Daisy back to her physcologist . Daisy 's panic attacks began to worry Joey so he decided to find treatment . She asked Dr . Gilberth if she could draw , she said yes . Daisy drew all kinds of pictures , including animals and Disney characters . " What are you drawing ? " Dr . Gilberth asked . " My chick and my duck " replied Daisy , " There names are Chick Jr . and Duck Jr . " .

" And who are these people ? "Dr . Gilberth pointed out to the other picture .

" That 's Daddy , me , my Aunt Monica , Aunt Phoebe , Uncle Chandler , Uncle Mike , my friends ,Erica , Jack , Emma, Uncle Ross , and Aunt Rachel . This is Central Perk where we go to hang out and they drink coffee " .

" Who 's this ? "

" That 's my Mommy . She 's in heaven now . "

" Oh , well , why is your dad with her ? "

" Because I had a nightmare that Daddy died and went with her "

The next picture showed Kate and Joey on clouds . " So you had a nightmare that both of your parents died ? " asked Dr . Gilberth . " uh - huh " Daisy nodded , " I'm afraid that Daddy is doing to go " . " How about we play a game ? " Dr . Gilberth suggested , " Which one do you like ? " . " Scrabble " she replied . They played Scrabble and Dr . Gilberth went to talk to Joey . He asked how is she . " Relax , it 's nothing serious , But her panic attacks will get serious because of how attached she is with her parents " she explained . " But there 's gotta be something to treat them or make them go away " he said . " I could put her on a medication , But SAD isn 't curable for some kids that have it " said Dr . Gilberth . At the apartment , Ross , Monica , Chandler , and Phoebe came over to hear about their godchild 's appointment . " How was it ? Is she okay ? " asked Chandler . " She 's fine . Dr . Gilberth told me that there isn 't anything curable for it " replied Joey . " Where is she ? " asked Monica . " In her room taking a nap , I gave her Hugsy to sleep with " said Joey . " You gave her Hugsy ? " asked Monica kind of surprised . " I know , But she needs it more than I do " he said . " You seem to be getting use to this whole thing " said Chandler . " I know , But it 's not that easy , ok ? " Joey explained , " Look , ever since I had Daisy , something in me changed . Something told me that maybe my happy ending isn't finding the right one , it was probably because God already gave me a very beautiful gift . It is hard dealing with her disorder . I just didn 't want her to get hurt and I would do anything to put a smile on her face and to let her know that her dad loves her " . " I 'm glad that you think that and I hope she knows that you do " Rachel said . Daisy crept out from her room . " Hey , baby " Joey sat Daisy on his lap , " What is it ? " .

" I can 't sleep "

" You can't sleep ? "

Daisy shook her head , " Why did you leave me in the room ? "

" I 'm sorry , sweetie " he hugged her and picked her up .

" We'll catch you tomorrow " said Chandler and Joey said the same as they left . " Do you want me to read you Curious George ? " he asked softly . " uh - huh " she nodded as they walked in Joey's room . Daisy started sleeping in Joey 's room and some of her toys were put in there . Joey then decided to keep Daisy at home and take a break from filming " Days of Our Lives " .


	13. Chapter 13

**I know , ANOTHER Author's note ! This is important . I need a song for Joey and Daisy for the next chapter because I'm still kinda having trouble finding one . If you didn't know , the lullaby in Ch . 9 was " Goodnight My Angel " by Billy Joel and if you don't know who's Kate , she was on season 4 . I had trouble with Daisy's age because season 4 was supposed to be when she was concieved and I was thinking she could be born around 1999(year I was born) probably because I was 5 in early ,Please put up ideas on a song for the next chapter and I will post soon.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I know , ANOTHER Author's note ! This is important . I need a song for Joey and Daisy for the next chapter because I'm still kinda having trouble finding one . If you didn't know , the lullaby in Ch . 9 was " Goodnight My Angel " by Billy Joel and if you don't know who's Kate , she was on season 4 . I had trouble with Daisy's age because season 4 was supposed to be when she was concieved and I was thinking she could be born around 1999(year I was born) probably because I was 5 in early ,Please put up ideas on a song for the next chapter and I will post soon.**


End file.
